


I believe in whatever you do

by stydiasforever



Series: Season 5A One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lydia believes in Stiles, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasforever/pseuds/stydiasforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is 99% sure that Theo Raeken is evil. Lydia is 100% sure that Stiles is right, even if nobody else thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe in whatever you do

**Author's Note:**

> part two is up (finally omg i'm awful) but enjoyyy  
> \---  
> (title from change - taylor swift)

Stiles prided himself on having better instincts than the average person. It was almost a sixth sense: he just _knew_  when people weren't to be trusted.

Theo Raeken was certainly one of those people.

He didn't need any proof, but he knew for a fact that his "innocent until proven guilty" believer of a best friend would need hard, solid evidence before jumping to any conclusions. So he didn't really mind breaking into the administrations office.

"So, you found something?" Scott asked as he took a seat in the library next to Kira and Malia. Stiles had called an impromptu pack meeting during lunch, and everyone had showed up - except Lydia, that is. Not that he expected her to.

"Yeah," he replied, "a parking ticket from a few years ago and a registration form."

Stiles took out the two files he'd managed to find, and was frankly rather proud of finding. Sometimes he seriously considered joining the FBI or the CIA or some other investigative task force when he was out of college. He held them both up, flaunting his discovery.

"The signatures don't match."

He expected his friends to be interested or surprised or at least /phased/ by his findings, but none of them made a sound. They stared at him blankly, as if they were waiting for more.

"Guys, this is important. It means that Theo's either hiring someone to pose as his father or that this is an entirely different Theo Raeken, and my guess is the second one," he elaborated.

"Or that his dad just changed his signature," Malia suggested, her tone more of a mumble.

Stiles' jaw tightened slightly. He didn't expect Malia to see eye-to-eye on everything with him. In fact, he was glad that she was comfortable sharing her feelings with him and being honest. However, he wished that she would back him up or take his side once in a while - he often felt like he was alone in their relationship.

"Stiles, why don't you just let it go, man." Scott suggested, maybe trying to keep the mood light and change the subject. Scott was pretty good at that.

"Fine," Stiles spat, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'll figure this out myself."

With that, he took it upon himself to storm out of the library, bursting through the doors into the main hallway and running into a petite strawberry blonde - like, literally running into her.

"Stiles!" Lydia exclaimed, recovering her balance and using him to steady her. After a few seconds, she pulled away from him and took a step back.

He took longer to recover than she did. This was partially because of his natural clumsiness and generally awkward disposition, and partially because he had run into Lydia Martin and she looked even more beautiful than usual, if that was possible. Her hair was loosely curled so that it fell in ringlets down her back. She wore a flowered top and an olive green cardigan that brought out the colour of her eyes. She was so effortlessly breathtaking.

"Sorry," he mumbled, grabbing her biology textbook that had fallen on the floor. "I just-I think I'm gonna skip math and go home. I'll see you later."

He tried to walk past her, but she stepped in front of him. Her hand on his chest prevented him from moving, and he was sure he could feel his heart racing underneath the thin material of his t-shirt.

She slowly drew her hand away from him, her fingers lingering a few seconds too long. "What's going on?"

Stiles sighed, glancing down at the floor and back up at Lydia's emerald irises. He tilted his head towards the end of the hallway, and he knew that the look she gave him meant she was silently agreeing to follow him. They walked until they reached a smaller, vacated hall and Stiles pressed his back to the sleek surface, sliding down until he was seated.

Lydia looked at him with concern for just a moment. She then plopped down next to him, sitting with her knees bent and her feet touching.

"Talk, Stiles." she urged him in the gentlest of tones, her voice like his favourite song.

He sighed and pulled the parking ticket and the registration forms out of his bag, handing them to her.

"And these are-?"

"Theo Raeken's father signed both of them. I broke into the administration office-" he ignored Lydia's sigh "-and the signatures don't match. Either his dad is an imposter or he's a conman or there's something weirder going on, but I don't think he should be trusted."

"Okay," Lydia said calmly, nodding.

Stiles raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's it? You believe me?"

Lydia nodded again, scooting ever so slightly closer to him so their shoulders touched. He tried his best to ignore the chill that went up his spine when they touched, and it was quickly replaced by a feeling of warmth and security. Malia gave him a lot of things - loyalty, companionship, intimacy - but she never quite gave him that.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, that evidence isn't exactly concrete, but I know by now that when you get a feeling like this, you're usually right," Lydia murmured. "Just because Scott doesn't believe you doesn't mean I don't."

Stiles allowed himself to look at her - her eyes, her smile, her perfect, shiny strawberry-blonde hair - for just a moment, before turning away. He knew that if he didn't, he would do something stupid like kiss her or, God forbid, tell her that he was still in love with her.

"Thanks, Lyds."

She moved her hand from where it rested on her knee so that it was touching his. The simple action meant more than words, and he was pretty sure that they both knew it.

He squeezed her fingers, smiling down at their joined hands. "Hey, I know that we haven't hung out as much lately as we used to. I just want you to know that...I'm here for you. I always am, okay?"

Lydia nodded, biting the corner of her lip just slightly. She smiled back at him and her grip on his hand didn't loosen.

"That means a lot to me," she said sincerely. "I've gotta go meet Parrish to talk about Tracey, but I'll see you later, okay?"

Stiles nodded blankly, the transition out of the moment they had been sharing and back into reality like being dunked into a tub of freezing cold water (and he knew _exactly_ what that felt like.) Just as quickly as she'd collided into him, she was gone again.

Hours later, when he was alone in his room trying to figure out how he was going to prove to his friends that Theo was guilty, Stiles found his fingers longing to touch hers and his chest aching for the feelings that only Lydia Martin seemed to give him.

**Author's Note:**

> mcmartinskis on tumblr, please give feedback :)


End file.
